The BIG TWISTED Meeting
by Forevermore
Summary: Well, all the characters even the dead ones meet....TO talk about Tekken Fanfiction!! There's lot's of character bashing! REVIEW QUESTIONS!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: There is some character bashing, well that's what you get when you put so much madness together! Yeah, I know I'm not really sane!! If your favourite characters bashed don't go CRAZY please! Everyone is bashed whether it's in the first chapter or not!

* The curtains rise and all the Tekken characters appear. From Tekken, Tekken 2,Tekken 3 and Tekken 4*

Kazuya: So?

Jin: I wanna start. I want my own show. It's not fair Ling, Christie and Kazuya have their own shows. It's not fair. 

Christie: I can already imagine it Jin Kazama whining like a baby on tv. 

Christie: I'd much rather watch a show with Lee than with Jin.

Lee: Why, thank you for the comment....

Christie: It wasn't a comment it was an insult, fag face

* Lee turns red, and Jin starts laughing*

Christie: Why are you laughing, pancy boy? That was an insult to you too!!

Kazuya: Christie, I'm starting to like you already!

Jin: MOM!!!

Jun: *Jun screams at the top of her lungs, which is not very high at all* CHRISTIE!!! 

Wang: ..... me as James Bond...Wang Jinrey in Die Another Day...

* Christie, Hwoarang and Kazuya start laughing hysterically*

Michelle: I'd like to read a fanfiction, where Heihachi Mishima dies..a painfull death--*Get's interrupted*

Heihachi: Silence, child!!

Hwoarang: I can undertand why you called her child.... compaired to everyone here you're ancient... 

* Heihachi has tears in his eyes*

*Kazuya laughs*

Paul: Let's discuss the fanfiction pairings

Ling: I do NOT want to be paired with HIM!! *Points at Hwoarang*

Jin: Do you think I do??

Michelle: No one has the right to complaint , No one has been paired up with fat ass-zilla over there!!

Ganryu: * looks around, then turns to Michelle* Where?

Jin: There are polls that there are fics that pair me and Ling up. I haven't read any though....

Ling: Trust me there are

Julia: But there are WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY more with you and me...

Christie: But are they true?

Jin: NOO!!!!!

Christie: I wasn't talking to you, asshole!!

Jun: CHRISTIE!! Christie, tell Jin he's not an asshole!!

Christie: Sorry, but my parents told me not lie!!

Anna: Hey!! Heihachi hasn't been paired up with anyone!!

Hwoarang. But that's because he's too ugly!! No one cares about him

Heihachi: *Defensively* I have been paired up with Julia, Anna, Nina, Michelle—

*Michelle faints*

Heihachi: *Continues* Nina, Kunimitsu, Angel, Jun—

* King restrains Kazuya from strangling Heihachi*

Heihachi: did I forget anyone?

Anna: Yeah you forgot King, Armor King, Lee, Kazuya, Jin, Steve, Wang, Hwoarang---*get's interrupted*

Heihachi:*looks up with tears in his eyes* Do you think I'm a homosexual?

Everyone: Yes!! 

Forrest: No! The only homosexual in here is Paul!! 

Paul: I'm not!! I've been with Nina and--*Get's interrupted*

* Nina gets up and gives him a Bad Habit kick*

*Everyone stares at Nina*

Nina: What, it's just a bad habit.....

* Christie hands Hwoarang and Kazuya notes, than they all start laughing*

Jin: MOM!!

Jun: CHRISTIE! HWOARANG! KAZUYA!!

Kazuya: That was just a joke about Paul's hair *Everyone can tell he's lying*

Christie: And ..eh... Lee's face....

Lee: What's wrong with my face?

Heihachi: *lies* Nothing dear

Hwoarang: and Jin's personality....

*Everyone except Jin and Heihachi starts laughing*

Jin: What's so funny?

Nina: Your father doesn't like you!

Heihachi: *Crying* That's not funny... That's sad

Lee: But Heihachi that's the way you feel about me and Kazuya

Heihachi: Everyone should be friends...

Lee: Yeah right and you can kiss my--

*Heihachi throws Lee out of the window out of anger*

*Lee's screams are heard*

Lee: I didn't anything!! WAAAH! AWWW!!

Julia: Poor Lee! Mean, old Heihachi!! *Heihachi throws Julia out the window*

Heihachi: Now, you can be with him!!

Michelle: Julia!!!!

Heihachi: Do you want to go with her!?! 

Michelle: Hell no!!

Steve: I wanna be paired up with Unknown

King: You animal!!

Christie: You've just described yourself with one word, King

Michelle: I'm getting out of here!! *Starts to run away*

King: No you're not! *Catches her*

Ganryu: Thank you, King!!

Michelle: Help!!

Lei: Don't worry, super police to the rescue! *Get's knocked out by Ganryu*

*Anna looks at Lei on the ground, then shakes her head*

Marduk: Don't bother getting up!!

Lei: *Excitedly* Okay....

Marduk: You're supposed to be scared!! Haven't you seen my ending?

Lei: No!

Marduk: Oh well....*tramps on Lei's stomach, then walks over him*

Michelle: Heeeeeeeeelp!

Lei: Don't worry! *Tries to get up*

Ganryu: I'm not giving Michelle to you * Knocks Lei out*

Lei: Why do you keep attacking me, people?!

Wang: cuz' Ganryu ain't givin' Michelle to you

Everyone else: ......

Wang: Hey, that rhymes...I should be a rapper

Hwoarang: Wang, Stop trying to act cool!! 

Wang: I'm not trying to act cool, I am cool *Wang get's knocked out..... by Anna*

Everyone: ......

Anna: What? I couldn't stand him!

Hwoarang: No one could...

Jin: I don't want the new Tekken four characters here

Christie: Why, are afraid of us!

Marduk: well are you?

Jin: No...

Christie: Yeah right....

Heihachi: *sings* Why can't we be friends, why can't we all be friends!

Nina: You should never become a singer!

Heihachi:Yeah and Lee is stupid

Anna: Well, he is... * Leaves*

Miharu: Hi!

Wang: What's up!  *Stands up*

Miharu: Get away from me, you pervert!

Jin: we're gonna be here forever....

TO BE CONTINUED......

Will Jin stop being insulted? Will Wang stop trying to act cool? Will everyone stop attacking Lei?

You'll never know if I don't continue!

Should I continue!?


	2. Question?

Author's Notes: Thanks! Now, in this chapter, I'm gonna have questions for the fighters: Please review with questions. 

Chapter Two: 

*The next day, the fighters meet again. There are some changes, Julia and Lee are in wheel chairs and Jin hasn't arrived yet*

* The doorbell rings*

Julia: Hmm.. My Jin senses are tingling!! * Tries to move her wheel chair, but is restrained by Ling*

Ling: Oh no, you won't!!

Jun: I'll go open the door! *Jun leaves to open the door*

* Jin enters*

Julia: See, I was right! Thank you spirits * Everyone looks at her strangely*

Steve: Do you always say that?

Julia: Yeah...

* Steve moves his chair away from her*

*Hwoarang  takes out a skittles bag and starts eating, Bryan snatches it and throws at skittles at Nina*

Hwoarang: Hey!

Nina: Ouch! That hit my eye!

Bryan: Mwahahahahahaha!!

*Nina snatched the bag from Hwoarang and throws at Bryan but misses.... by a mile*

* Nina throws at Anna, while P.Jack snatches*

Jin: I'm going to the kitchen! *Julia starts to move her wheel chair after him*

Kazuya: Look, Jin can't even tell teenage girls to stop following him! I think we need a DNA Test!!

Jun: *Angrily* Kazuya!

Hwoarang: Lucky Jin!

Jin: Mom! She's following me *Jun opens her mouth to scream*

Christie: Let me, do it for you!!

Christie: JULIA, YOU LITTLE* Jun interrupts*

Jun: No swear words, there are children here!! *Covers Jin's ears*

Jin: Mom! I'm not a child, I'm twenty one!

Jun: No, I was talking about you, dear. I was talking about the Jacks and Julia!

Julia: Hey, I'm not a child!! Ling is!

Jun: Julia. Stop it. You're twenty and you STILL watch Mr. Rogers and the Teletubies!

Michelle: What's wrong with mr. Rogers?!

Hwoarang: Everything!

Julia: Mom!He's making fun of me!

* Ozzy Osbourne appears out of nowhere*

Ozzy: They're all fucking mad!

Bryan and Kunimitsu: *Stunned* Uh huh!

Forrest: Lookie! there are letters here! *Forevermore shows out of nowhere*

Forevermore: Hi, dudes and dudettes!

Wang: Who the hell are you?

Forevermore: I'm the author, you freak!

Wang: Hey, I'm not a freak! *Forevermore makes him wear a pink dress*

Forevermore: You are now! *Everyone starts to laugh hysterically*

Forevermore: These are letters to you, with questions! I will ask the questions and you will answer!

Number One: Nina, if you were in cryogenic experiments, and forgot all your memories, why didn't you forget how to fight?

Nina: It was all faked! Have you seen the Tekken 3 opening movie?

Forrest: The one with you in a machine?!

Nina: It was all faked, that was a stand in!

Forevermore: Next question: Kazuya, why did weren't you in Tekken 3?

Kazuya: Because all the people at Namco hate me!

Lee: Why did they let you win the first Iron fist Tournament, then?

Kazuya: Because Namco didn't want an idiot, like you winning?

Lee: Life is soooooooooooooooooo unfair!

Paul: Don't complain, the secretary in your ending looks good!

Forevermore: Shit happens, get over it! Moving on, Question no.3: Ling, why do you hang out with Panda?

Ling: Because, I don't have any other friends! 

Miharu: Hey!

Ling: Miharu is my friend because, she lets me beat her up!

Forevermore: Another question for Kazuya: What hair gel do you use?

Kazuya: I, unlike Heihachi and Paul, use Superman hair gel!

Forevermore: What do they use?!

Kazuya: Heihachi uses Superglue and Paul uses Johhny Bravo Super Stick hair gel!

Lee: Hahahah!

Kazuya: Shut up, atleast Paul and Heihachi don't use 'Hair Color removal' Shampoo! *Everyone looks at him* 

Forevermore: Lee's real hair color is green. That's also the reason, why Heihachi wouldn't let Lee go to school.

Christie: Lee is like, illiterate! mwahahaha

Lee: Everyone can read except me!

Forevermore: Poor Lee. Hahahahahaha!

Author's Notes: R/R questions! What was your favorite part?!

See ya!

Forevermore: I've also updated chapter 14 of my other fic " Life After Battle"


	3. More Ranting

Author's Notes: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Chapter three: More Ranting!  
  
Forevermore: Hey, Lee. You know that we're on TV? There's a camera over there and one over here*points*  
  
* Lee stares into the cameras*  
  
Forevermore: As I was saying before, you can review questions for the fighters: The next question is from Lacrease: In almost all Tekkens Paul almost always won the tournament. But then he was always prevented from the last matches. Why?  
  
*Paul tries to open mouth to speak, but Kazuya interrupts him*  
  
Kazuya: Let me, answer this for you! Namco knew that Paul was a bigger loser than Lee and that he is a pathetic hobo-*get's interrupted by Lee*  
  
Lee: What's wrong with me?  
  
Kazuya: Everything! Now shut up and let me speak. That should be on the streets. Hey Paul, guess what I heard, that Namco were gonna fire you! Say bye to your five year contract, Paul!  
  
Paul: OH NO! What's wrong with me?  
  
Kazuya: Every-*Get's interrupted*  
  
Paul: It must be my hair! *Runs out, like as if his butt were on fire*  
  
Christie: Hey Paul, keep up with this and you could run on the track....For ten meters, women ages 50-70.  
  
Jun: Christie, why do you always have to be so mean?  
  
Forevermore: Because, she has too! Okay, onto more important matters! Next question is from Snake Edge: heheheh... Does Bryan use it, too, or is he justgoing prematurely grey?  
  
Bryan: No, I don't. My hair is going gray, it's another sign of aging zombies.  
  
Forevermore: I wonder what Bryan would look like in 20-30 years!  
  
Anna: I have something to say: I hate the fact that everyone portrayes me as a self centered, mean bitch, who's jealous of Nina. I'm not like that, *starts crying* I'm actually a VERY nice person.  
  
Anna: Just because I wear a red dressing gown-  
  
Forevermore: Why do you wear that dressing gown?  
  
Anna: Because when I was working for Kazuya, he made me wear them. Or else I would be fired  
  
Jun: That's it Kazuya. I want a divorce!  
  
Kazuya: *Whines* But Jun!  
  
Jun: Did you call me butt Jun?!  
  
Anna: Would you too shut the hell up and let me speak! As I was saying, Nina is the evil one, she slapped me in her T3 ending!  
  
Forevermore: But you killed your father!  
  
Anna: Kazuya made me do it.  
  
Lei: Jun seriously needs a divorce!  
  
Kazuya: Shut up, Lei! Jun will NEVER love you!!  
  
Forevermore: Hey, Hwoarang, I have a question for you: Why do you keep saving Jin in all your endings?  
  
Hwoarang: Because, I need someone to beat up besides Steve!  
  
Steve: SHUT UP, FLOWER BOY!  
  
Hwoarang: CHEAP BOXER!  
  
Steve: Wanna put your money where your mou-*gets interrupted*  
  
Hwoarang: You think you can KICK my ass! Oops! I mean punch my ass! I forgot that you can't kick!  
  
Steve: You want a piece of me, huh? I'll fuck you up!!! *Everyone looks at him strangely*  
  
Steve: That didn't come out right?  
  
Lee: I'M ANGRY THAT EVERYONE ALWAYS PORTRAYES ME AS A GIRL!!!  
  
Forevermore: Lee, that's what you are!  
  
Author's Notes: Review questions for the fighters! Thanks to all the people, who added me and this story to the favorites list! Thanks! See ya! 


End file.
